Toni Cipriani
'Antonio "Toni" Cipriani '(25 September 1968-) was an Italian-American mobster who worked as a capo in the Leone Crime Family and is the current boss of the family since the death of Salvatore Leone in 2001. Biography Cipriani was born on September 25, 1968 in New York City to mobster, Carmine Cipriani and his wife Nelly. His mother owned and operated Momma's Restaurante in Brooklyn and was verbally and possibly physically abusive to Toni throughout his life. Toni's father was an enforcer in the Leone Crime Family working for Salvatore Leone. Raised as an only child, Toni grew up idolizing Salvatore Leone and other mobsters like Lucky Luciano, Carmine Lupertazzi Sr. and Vito Corleone, along with many others. In 1978, Toni's father was murdered by the local Triads. In the 1990's, Cipriani used his father's close relationship with Salvatore Leone to become a member of the family. Cipriani first started out as an enforcer, mainly collecting protection money and in 1994, Cipriani was assigned his first hit, Mitch Ferrara. Vacation to Italy Following the hit on Ferrara, Cipriani fled to his family's home country of Sicily where he would remain for 4 years. While in Sicily he learned more about his family's heritage and became immersed in the Sicilian culture. Return to New York In 1998 after 4 years in Sicily, Cipriani returned to New York and resumed his work for the Leone family. Upon returning to the family he began immediately clashing with a new capo named Vincenzo Cilli. Cipriani would also serve as the driver for the hit on Leone family associate, J.D O'Toole. Cilli and Cipriani's rivalry would culminate in Cipriani narrowly escaping the NYPD while collecting a car for Cilli one night. Following this the two would not speak to each other until a few days later when Cilli called Cipriani to a cargo ship docked in Brooklyn. While on the cargo ship, Cipriani was chased by several Leone family members who were loyal to Cilli who were carrying chainsaws. Cipriani managed to kill them before shooting Cilli and fleeing the scene. Cipriani would assist Leone with several other issues plaguing his family before he would help Leone evade the NYPD, helping him flee to Manhattan. For this, Cipriani became a made man and was promoted to the rank of Capo. Cipriani is suspected to have been the man who shot and killed New York mayor, Roger C. Hole in Central Park. It is said that Hole was killed for his connections to the Forelli Crime Family, a rival of the Leone's. Through Salvatore Leone, Cipriani was introduced to billionaire, media mogul, and businessman, Donald Love. Cipriani worked with Love during his campaign for mayor of New York City, running against Miles O'Donovan. The plan would ultimately fail with O'Donovan winning the election, Love going bankrupt, and Leone being arrested, though he was later released, following actions by Cipriani and others. Leone and Cipriani would also rescue mayor O'Donovan from Massimo Torini and the Sicilian Mafia who had been sent to New York by "Uncle" Leone, boss of the Sicilian Mafia. Following the rescue of the mayor he went into the Leone's debt, he would remain in their debt until he left office. Taking over as boss In 2001, Cipriani began working with Claude Speed, using him as a hitman and a driver. After Speed was betrayed by Salvatore Leone, he shot and killed him as he was leaving Luigi's Sex Club 7. Following the death of Leone, Cipriani took over the position of boss, bypassing Leone's son, Joey Leone as he was not involved in the family business. Cipriani has kept the family alive through the years, still holding a seat on the commission, though the family has been severally weakened, Cipriani continues to lead the family in Brooklyn alongside the Gambetti Crime Family, Faustin Mafiya, Forelli Crime Family, along with many other organizations all while based out of his mother's restaurant. Category:Italian-Americans Category:Italians Category:Mobsters Category:Mob Bosses Category:Leone Crime Family Category:Americans Category:Catholics Category:1968 births